Harold and the Flying Horse
Harold and the Flying Horse is the twentieth episode of the seventh season. Plot The Vicar is holding a Summer fête and the engines were busy helping. Harold wants to help, but he has to continue with his safety patrol. When Percy was delivering deck chairs, decorations and tables, he reminded everyone, including Harold to come to the fête. Harold thanks Percy, but he declines because of his patrolling and he flies off to Dryaw airfield to refuel. When he arrived he saw Pegasus the carthorse getting ready to for the fête to give rides to the children. It left Harold even more left out and wished he could help. Thomas arrives at Dryaw to pick up passengers to take to the fête. Harold asked Thomas where he's going and Thomas said that everyones going to the fête. Harold replied that he the only one not going since he's on duty. Thomas said kindly that being a rescue Helicopter is important, but Harold said no one needs saving. However, he got an emergency call from Sir Topham Hatt that Pegasus is stuck in a ditch and the children will be disappointed if he doesn't get to the party. After Harold left, Percy said that Pegasus is a funny name for a horse. Sir Topham Hatt told Percy that it's the name of a flying horse from a myth, but Percy said that horses can't fly thinking he's being clever. Harold arrived to the rescue where Thomas was waiting. Thomas told Harold that while they were loading the cart, Pegasus ran into the ditch and got stuck. Thomas left to take the cart to the fête and Harold winched him out and pulled him into the air. When Percy saw Pegasus, he thought that Pegasus was flying and the children cheered. Pegasus was hitched to the cart, the fête began and Harold was hailed as a hero at the fête afterwards. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Pegasus * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Donald (stock footage cameo) * Duke (stock footage cameo) * Trevor (stock footage cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Rumblin Bridge * Maithwaite * Suddery Castle * Trestle Bridge * The Fishing Village (stock footage) * Rheneas Viaduct (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Trucks!, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, Make Someone Happy, James and the Red Balloon and Edward's Brass Band is used. * The Fat Controller references the Greek legend "Hercules". * Pegasus' cart is really Trevor's hay cart from Twin Trouble. * The Thomas and the Jet Engine US DVD uses the original music instead of the new music. * Michael Brandon's narration with New Music has been broadcast on television, but has yet to be comissioned on DVD. * A production made miniature model of Pegasus was sold to The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. Goofs * When Thomas leaves the station, a white blotch (presumably a film glitch) is visible in the centre-right for a split second. * In the US narration, the event is referred to as a garden party, but the sign still says fete. * When Percy arrives at Maithwaite, Toby and Henrietta pass by, but in the next scene, they are no where to be seen. * In a deleted scene, Henry is on Thomas' Branch Line. * When Harold leaves the party, it is daytime. However, because stock footage is used, in the next shot it is sundown. * Excluding stock footage, Harold's model is out of scale when he flies around the narrow gauge railway. Merchandise * Magazine stories - The Flying Horse In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Engines to the Rescue (UK/AUS DVD) * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Packs * Classic Collection WAL * Machines Save the Day US * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Play Date Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 8 AUS * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete Seventh Series * My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SWE * Hooray for Thomas! MYS * Cheery Holiday Collection * Fergus Breaks the Rules and Other Adventures * Something Fishy and Other Adventures JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.5 * Bertie and Harold Fellow Friends (Japanese DVD) * Thomas and Harold ITA * Hooray for Thomas (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:Harold&theFlyingHorseUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseUStitlecard.png|2004 US title card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseNewSeriesTitleCard.png|New Series Title Card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorsetitlecard2.png|Digital Download title card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse1.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon14.png|Thomas and Bertie in stock footage File:Trucks2.png|Duke and Harold in stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse2.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse3.png|"Summer Fete" sign File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseWelshSign.png|"Summer Fete" sign is translated into Welsh File:MakeSomeoneHappy039.png|Stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse4.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy14.png|Donald and Harold in stock footage File:Oliver'sFind77.jpg|Stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse5.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse6.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse7.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse8.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse9.png File:ThomasandtheRumours22.PNG|Stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse10.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse11.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse12.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse13.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse14.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse15.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse16.png|Harold, Butch, and Tiger Moth File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse17.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse18.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse19.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse20.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse21.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse22.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse23.png|Rusty and Harold File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse24.png|Percy, Tiger Moth, the Fat Controller, and Harold File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse25.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse26.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse27.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse28.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse29.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse30.png|Percy at Dryaw File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse31.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse32.png|Thomas and Harold File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse33.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse34.png|Pegasus in the ditch File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse35.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse36.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse37.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse38.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse39.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse40.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse41.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse42.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse43.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse45.png File:Edward'sBrassBand4.png|Stock footage File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse46.png File:ThomasandtheRumours100.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheRumours19.JPG|Stock footage File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse50.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse.PNG File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse49.png File:Haroldpromo.jpg File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse47.jpg File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse48.png File:ProductionmadePegasusmodel.JPG|A production made model of Pegasus (preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation) Episode File:Harold and the Flying Horse - British Narration|UK Narration File:Harold and the Flying Horse - American Narration|US Narration with Original Music File:Harold and the Flying Horse - American Narration (New Series Music)|US Narration with New Music Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes